Echapper aux Ténèbres
by Angharrad
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé l'impact qu'avait eu la chambre des Secrets pour Ginny? Et pourquoi elle semble si proche des jumeaux? Voici mon interprétation...


**Échapper aux ténèbres**

Relecture : Auror Boréal  
Droits : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, merci à elle pour nous avoir offert cet univers merveilleux.

Avertissements : Il vous suffit d'avoir lu les tomes 1 et 2 de Harry Potter. Et de savoir que cette fic a été rédigée pour l'une des éditions des Potter-jeux-de-mots (PJM). Il fallait placer dans l'histoire les mots suivants :

_Coccinelle_ : insecte à la carapace rouge et noire  
_Hirsute_ : touffu, hérissé  
_Imprécation_ : Maudire  
_Prescience _: perception à l'avance de ce qui doit se produire  
_Zygomatique_ : muscles des pommettes

* * *

Le rêve est toujours le même. Un sifflement dont je cherche la source avant de me rendre compte qu'il sort de ma gorge. Le tunnel qui apparaît et m'emporte vers les ténèbres. Le craquement des os à l'atterrissage. Rien qu'à y penser j'en frémis, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Il ne me laisse pas m'arrêter.  
L'eau suinte des stalactites, seul bruit à perturber l'écho immuable de mes pas sur la roche, et ces murmures. Je voudrais être seule, m'enfermer loin du monde et tout oublier. Qu'il ne croise plus jamais mon chemin, et que je puisse enfin vivre. Mais il ne me laissera jamais. Pas à pas, j'avance vers la Chambre des Secrets. Salazar y avait laissé un Basilic, lui, une malédiction, et moi, qu'y ai-je laissé en plus de mon innocence ?  
La porte se dresse face à moi. C'est étrange, elle me paraît plus petite qu'autrefois. Je me vois poser ma main et tracer les serpents ciselés dans le métal ancien. Elle est grande elle aussi, cette main, ma main. Serait-ce une version plus âgée de moi-même ? Mais dans ce cas...  
J'ôte vivement ma main de la mécanique. Des pas raisonnent derrière moi. Une voix... Harry ? Ron ? Hermione ? ou pire, Tom ? La panique s'empare de moi et d'une voix rauque je siffle plus que j'articule l'ordre d'ouverture de la porte.  
Une lumière violente diffuse à mesure que l'a porte s'ouvre. Mon cœur vibre. De l'excitation ?  
« Héritière de Serpentard, que fais-tu donc ici ?  
- Seul j'étais, et seule tu seras... »  
La lumière devient aveuglante alors que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Et je tombe, alors que le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds.

Je me réveille en sursaut, toute dégoulinante de sueur. Encore ce rêve. Une semaine que je suis rentrée de Poudlard, et le rêve, l'angoisse, ne cessent de me réveiller. Je me glisse hors de mon lit, descends l'escalier et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans la glace... J'ai changé... Une peau plus pâle, des cercles noires cernant mes yeux marrons éteints, les cheveux hirsutes de m'être encore débattue dans mon sommeil... Je me sens tellement idiote, tellement inutile et dangereuse.  
Je me laisse couler dans la baignoire et fixe mon regard sur le plafond. Comme chaque matin, j'essaye de recomposer le rêve, de l'analyser, mais rien de plus ne vient éveiller mes sens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la porte, je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette voix. Mais ces paroles me glacent le sang.  
Je lave mes cheveux et frotte mon corps d'enfant avec vigueur. J'espère qu'ainsi j'oublierai, je serai lavée des ténèbres. Mais c'est peine perdue. Je plonge finalement la tête sous l'eau et retient ma respiration aussi longtemps que je le peux.  
_Bang !_  
« Qui est là-dedans ?  
- C'était notre tour ce matin ! »  
Je me redresse furieuse. Ne peut-on donc pas mourir en paix dans cette maison ? Je sors de l'eau, ignorant les jumeaux qui continuent à tambouriner à la porte.  
« Ginny, on sait que c'est encore toi ! Ouvre-nous !  
- Laissez-moi tranquille ! »  
Je cris en terminant d'attacher ma serviette autour de ma taille.  
« Ca suffit le boucan ! » gronde une voix dans direction de l'escalier.  
Aïe, Maman était levée et déjà aux fourneaux... Je saisis ma brosse à cheveux et me tourne vers le miroir, pour hurler ! Mes cheveux ! Ils étaient Blond platines !  
« Fred ! George ! »  
Je hurle en me précipitant vers la porte à travers laquelle j'entends les éclats de rire. Mais déjà ils s'enfuient, après m'avoir arraché ma serviette. Et Maman qui arrive juste à ce moment-là !  
« Frédéric, George et Virginia Weasley ! hurle-t-elle en arrivant à l'étage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? Pensez donc votre père qui trime toute la semaine pour vous !  
- ah, tiens nous sommes dimanche... répondit Fred.  
- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de rendre la couleur de ses cheveux à Ginny, enchaine Maman ignorant l'interruption, avant d'aller dégnomer le jardin. »  
Grommellement des jumeaux alors que je retrouve avec un soulagement à peine forcé ma couleur naturelle.  
« Quand à toi petite demoiselle, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'habiller et d'aider tes frères !  
- Mais maman !  
- Pas de mais ! Surtout à ton âge où le corps commence à changer, tu ne dois plus courir comme ça à travers la maison ! »  
Comme si ça m'amusait de courir toute nue dans les couloirs.  
« Et essaye de te contenir, une fille qui crie ne trouve pas bon homme à marier ! »  
Comme si j'avais besoin d'un homme dans ma vie... Comme si j'avais une vie.  
Je vois ses lèvres bouger alors qu'elle m'enveloppe d'une serviette et tire des vêtements de mon placard, mais je ne l'entends pas. Je ne suis pas là... Je ne suis plus là... perdue dans mes pensées à proférer des imprécations qui m'auraient values plus qu'un simple dégnomage de punitions.

Le temps d'avaler une tasse de thé, à peine une tartine et me voici dans le jardin à dégnomer. Comme d'habitude, Fred et George ont décidé de se partager le jardin. D'un certain coté tant mieux, ils ne me verront pas chasser les gnomes d'un simple regard...

Encore un effet secondait du journal de Tom. Les créatures magiques ayant peur de moi, le dégnomage est assez rapide, et je peux bientôt retourner à mes sombres pensées. Je m'assois donc dans l'herbe, cachée par un buisson d'aubépine, à l'abri du regard des autres, et laisse mon esprit voyager.  
Le soleil illumine la maison répandant sa douce chaleur et aurait réconforté légèrement mon cœur, si je n'avais été perdue dans les méandres de mon esprit violé par sa présence. Je suis absente de la réalité, hors du monde. Je suis ailleurs...  
Comme si la nature ressentait mon désespoir, les animaux s'approchent de moi et m'entourent de leur silencieuse sympathie... Je ne sens plus la vie qui continue autour de moi, je suis devenue pierre au milieu des pierres du jardin.  
Une coccinelle se pose sur ma joue, mais mon regard perdu ne la remarque pas. Elle remonte le long de ma joue, jouant un instant avec mes sourcils pour finalement se retrouver chassés pas le vent et mes mèches de cheveux rebelles. Je n'aurais sans doute pas remarqué si George ne s'était pas accroupi face à moi, bientôt accompagné de Fred, leurs zygomatiques menaçant de claquer à force de s'étirer. Je cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, essayant de m'extirper des infinis corridors où je me trouve perdue.  
« Quoi ? »  
Je grogne, daignant finalement les regarder. Ils éclatent de rire me laissant dans mon incompréhension totale.  
« Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " je m'exclame indignée.  
Ils s'arrêtent de rire deux secondes, échangent un regard complice puis se redressent. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que tous les deux se jettent sur moi et me chatouillent sans merci.  
« Ah non ! »  
Je hurle, me tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper à leur torture.  
« Gin-gin, on avait dit pas le droit de broyer du noir ! me gronde George.  
- Et ça fait une heure que tu es assise sans bouger ! alors maintenant tu vas sourire et t'amuser ! » ajoute Fred en remettant une couche de chatouille.  
Je n'en peux plus. J'essaye de me retenir, mais rien n'y fait. Ils sont trop forts pour moi. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je rie avec eux. J'oublie tous mes soucis et me jette dans la bataille contre mes deux idiots de grands frères.

Finalement, après bien des éclats de rire, des touffes d'herbe lancées aux visages, et surtout les abdominaux douloureux, nous nous laissons tomber dans l'herbe. Les bras écartés en signe de croix, je fixe mon regard sur le ciel bleu et les nuages qui défilent lentement, laissant à nouveau mon esprit vagabonder vers ces ténèbres dont je ne semble pouvoir m'échapper. Une main passe devant mon regard, celle de George à en juger par la brûlure récente sur sa paume.  
« Ginny, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu ne vas pas encore culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard.  
- Personne n'est mort, pas de blessés grave. Arrête de te rendre malade ! » gronde Fred en se redressant sur son coude et me regardant.  
Je ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément.  
« C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous n'y étiez pas, vous ne savez pas... J'ai peut-être libéré quelque chose de plus terrible encore et... »  
Fred pose son index sur mes lèvres, me forçant au silence.  
« Que sais-tu de la prescience Ginny ? demande George le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Tu veux parler de la divination ? je murmure surprise.  
- On peut appeler ça comme ça aussi pour beaucoup simplifier, » répond Fred avec un hochement de tête entendu.  
Je sais peu de choses sur le sujet, uniquement ce que les autres m'en racontaient. L'une des rares matières que Percy avait abandonnée, ne comprenant les commentaires du professeur qui était le seul à ne pas le féliciter. Il avait fini par claquer la porte au nez de la 'vieille chouette'. Je leur raconte le peu que je sais, les voyant acquiescer, échanger des regards, sourire, mais rester très sérieux. Ils se turent quelques instants, perdus dans leurs réflexions.  
« J'ai dit une bêtise ? »  
Je m'inquiète de leur silence. George secoua la tête négativement, puis s'approcha un peu plus de moi.  
« Le désespoir est pour les gens qui savent, sans aucun doute, ce que sera le futur, déclare Fred.  
- Et personne, je dis bien personne, n'est dans cette position, Ginny, » termine George.  
C'est un spectacle étrange pour moi. Les voir tous les deux si sérieux, me parler comme ils le feraient à Charlie ou Bill, non plus à une petite fille, mais à leur égale. Du liquide coule sur mes joues. Mécaniquement, je porte les doigts à mes joues. Je pleure. Je suis vivante.  
George m'attire à lui, et Fred referme ses bras autour de nous. Je pleure, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, déversant à travers les larmes toute ma frustration et mes soucis. Ils ne disent rien, et sont simplement là pour moi, me laissant tout leur raconter, partager avec eux mes angoisses.  
Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que les jumeaux pouvaient être sérieux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'étais comme les autres tellement habituée à voir leur extérieur de joyeux lurons que j'en avais oublié que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Moi, oublier. Alors que l'apparence peut cacher tant de choses...

Cette nuit-là, c'est d'un pas un peu plus sûr que je traverse le labyrinthe menant à la porte du Serpent. Les pas sont toujours là, derrière moi, me poussant en avant. Ma main se pose comme à chaque fois sur le mécanisme que je caresse.  
" Héritière de Serpentard, que fais-tu donc ici ? " demande la voix qui me terrorisait nuit après nuit.  
Un sourire discret étire mes lèvres. Un sifflement à peine audible s'élève. Les serpents de la porte se mettent en mouvement. Je me retourne et fait face à cet homme qui me suit.  
« Tu avais tort Tom. »  
Je me contente de murmure cette réponse au garçon aux yeux marines. Il me dévisage, semblant surpris que je puisse lui répondre. Mais déjà je l'ai dépassé, marchant vers la lumière. Il aurait beau m'appeler et me supplier, je suis libre. J'ai refermé la chambre de mes peurs...

* * *

**Angharrad**

Première publication le 1er mars 2004  
Dernière mise à jour le 20 novembre 2010


End file.
